PM md. 63
The PM md. 63 (short for P'istol '''M'itralieră 'm'o'd'''el 19'63) is a Romanian clone of the Soviet AKM assault rifle. It was adopted in 1963 by the Romanian army. The main difference of the PM md. 63 is that it has a wooden foregrip attached under the wooden handguard. The PM md. 65 (short for P'istol '''M'itralieră 'm'o'd'''el 19'65) is the underfolding stock version of the PM md. 63. History In the early 1960s, the Romanian Army used mostly PPSh-41, Oriţă submachine guns and imported AK-47 assault rifles. With the development of the stamped AKM receiver, and the Soviet Union's call to each of the Warsaw Pact's nations to produce their own assault rifles chambered in 7.62mm, be they AK-47 pattern or not, the Romanian State Arsenal developed an AKM clone featuring a forward curved handgrip molded into the lower handguard, called the PM md. 63. The PM md. 65, in order to fully accommodate the underfolding stock, has a rear curved handgrip. Features The PM md. 63/65 is almost identical to the AKM/AKMS, and thus is simple, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to clean and maintain. The bore and chamber, as well as the gas piston and the interior of the gas cylinder, are generally chromium-plated. This plating dramatically increases the life of these parts by resisting corrosion and wear. Most PM md. 63/65 rifles don't have a muzzle break, but a muzzle nut, as muzzle breaks entered production in the late 70s. The navy version of the PM md. 65 uses black polymer furniture. Disassembly Dismantling the md. 63/65 is identical to dismantling the AK-47 and it involves the operator depressing the magazine catch and removing the magazine. The charging handle is pulled to the rear and the operator inspects the chamber to verify the weapon is unloaded. The operator presses forward on the retainer button at the rear of the receiver cover while simultaneously lifting up on the rear of the cover to remove it. The operator then pushes the spring assembly forward and lifts it from its raceway, withdrawing it out of the bolt carrier and to the rear. The operator must then pull the carrier assembly all the way to the rear, lift it, and then pull it away. The operator removes the bolt by pushing it to the rear of the bolt carrier; rotating the bolt so the camming lug clears the raceway on the underside of the bolt carrier and then pulls it forward and free. When cleaning, the operator will pay special attention to the barrel, bolt face, and gas piston, then oil lightly and reassemble. Variants Romanian Models ;PM md. 63 Fixed stock 7.62x39mm rifle. ; PM md. 65 Under folding stock 7.62x39mm rifle. The foregrip slants backwards to accommodate the stock. ; PM md. 80 "Crutch-style" side-folding stock 7.62x39mm carbine. ;PA md. 86 The PA md. 86 (Romanian: Pușca automată Model 1986, lit. "Automatic Rifle Model 1986") is the Romanian 5.45×39mm update to the PM md. 63. All military PA md. 86 rifles are fitted with folding stocks. While similar to the AK-74, it is developed independently from it and is not a clone of it, and retained some archaic AKM elements, such as the gas block design. The rifle is still the current standard infantry rifle of Romania. ; PA md. 86 cu țeavă scurtă Side folding stock 5.45×39mm carbine. ; PM md. 90 Side folding stock 7.62x39mm rifle. ; PM md. 90 cu țeavă scurtă Side folding stock 7.62x39mm carbine. ; PA md. 97 Side folding stock 5.56x45mm rifle. ; PA md. 97 cu țeavă scurtă Side folding stock 5.56x45mm carbine. ; PA md. 2000 Modernized version with synthetic furniture, chambered in 5.56mm. Foreign/Export Models ; AIM Export model/name of PM md. 63. ; AIMS Export model/name of PM md. 65. ; AIMS-74 Export model/name of PA md. 86. ; AIMR Export model/name of Romanian AK carbines. ; Draco Carbine Short Romanian 7.62 Soviet carbine variant. It features a very short barrel and a wire sidefolder stock. Draco carbines exported to the U.S. have the stock removed and are sold as pistols. ; WASR The WASR ('W'assenaar 'A'rrangement 'S'emi-automatic 'R'ifles) is a series of semi-automatic export rifles based on AK receivers manufactured in Romania, including the PM md. 63. They are modified to use single-stack magazines, and lack the dimples on the sides of the receiver above the magazine well that serve as magazine guides on the original AK. Gallery PM md. 65.jpg|PM md. 65 with underfolding stock PM md. 90.jpg|PM md. 90 with sidefolding stock See also *AKM Category:Assault rifles Category:AK Derivative